


Kurt's Hallelujah

by Gleekship



Category: Glee
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Male Friendship, Murder, Reaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleekship/pseuds/Gleekship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck picks a song for 90's week and Kurt has a reaction to it that no one expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Alright guys. Starting off 90's week, by a complete random decision by the Hate of Fate, is . . . Noah Puckerman."

Puck stands up as he gets a little applause. He smirks as he grabs his guitar and faces the room.

"So. The 90's had some of the best songs after the 70's ad 80's. Now I originally had a completely different song to sing, but my little brat of a sister told me that this song was from Shrek, her favorite movie. So she said that if I sang this song, then I get control of the remote for the next two weeks." He got a few laughs. "So without further ado."

He begins playing the song. Kurt's head snaps up at Puck as he hears the beginning of the song.

_Well I heard there was a secret chord_

_that David played and it pleased the Lord_

_But you don't really care for music, do you?_

Kurt covers his mouth. He stands up and reaches for his bag. He doesn't even care that he doesn't even pick up the bag as he heads towards the door. Tears streaming down his face.

Puck stops playing the song once Kurt stands up. everyone watches at Kurt escapes the room.

"What was that?" Rachel asks.

"What did you do Puck?" Mercedes demanded as she got out of her seat.

"Nothing." Puck said. Honestly confused.

Mr. Shue stands up. "Mercedes calm down and go find Kurt."

"No." Puck says as he sets his guitar back on his stand. "I'll do it."

"Hell to the naw."

"Mercedes." Mr. Shue warns.

"He reacted to my song. And I've been nothing but kind to him for months. Just let me see if it's anything I did before I send you to him." Puck tells her.

Mercedes reluctantly nods.

Mr. Shue stands up by Puck. "Go find him Puck. You'll be able to finish some other time."

Puck nods at Mr. Shue before leaving the classroom.

_Now if I were Hummel, and an emotional wreck, where would I go? What makes Hummel feel better? Ahh._

* * *

Kurt sits on the edge of the stage. He's curled up into a ball, Puck can hear his sobs.

"Hummel." Puck whispers.

What did I do?

"Kurt." Puck says louder.

Kurt holds himself tighter, his sobs louder.

Puck slowly approaches the boy.

"Seriously Kurt. What's wrong? Your girls are going to kill me if I've done something to you and I know I haven't been mean to you in at least a few months." Puck sighs when he gets no response. "Listen Kurt, I know we're not friends, but I'm trying. Just let me know if I did something wrong."

Puck steps in front of the boy. He reaches out to touch Kurt's shoulder when the boy yells and falls back. He scrambles further onto the stage.

"Kurt?"

Kurt looks at Puck like he's seeing him for the first time.

Puck bites his lip as he climbs up onto the stage.

His eyes scan the pale boy.

Bloodshot eyes. Swollen eyelids. Tear-stained face. Tears _still_ running down his face. Blood on his arms from where his fingers dug in. Wrinkled clothes. Unperfect hair.

Puck sits down in front of Kurt, leaving a few feet between them.

"Kurt?"

Kurt slowly raises his gaze to meet Puck's.

"Did I do something wrong? Just shake your head or nod." Puck adds.

Kurt slowly, reluctantly shakes his head.

Puck lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Okay. Good. Was it . . . anyone in glee club?"

Kurt is quicker to shake his head this time.

Puck nods. "Okay. Is there something important about today?"

He shakes his head again.

Puck bites his lip. _What could it be? The song? The movie? Nah. Everyone loves Shrek._

He glances over Kurt again.

_Well that's the only thing it could be._

"Was it . . . it's highly unlikely, but . . . was it the song?"

_Right on the nose._

Kurt doesn't move. If at all possible, he tenses more.

_Should I get Mercedes? No. Just think. What would Mercedes do?_

Puck bites his lip and lets out a breath before crawling over to sit by Kurt. He feels better when Kurt doesn't move away or freak out.

"Can you . . . can you tell me?" Puck asks nervously.

Kurt just stares straight ahead, at where Puck was previously sitting.

"I mean I know I'm not your first choice. Not even a close friend, but give me the chance to help. And since Mercedes doesn't know, that means you probably haven't told anyone." Puck runs his hand through his mohawk as he releases a breath. "I know I'm not the best person to try and console someone, but I'm here. I'm here now. And I'm trying. Just give me something."

Kurt slowly cranes his head to look at Puck.

"I'm sorry Noah." His voice was dry, hoarse from all the crying. "I've been as bad as everyone else since baby-gate. Blaming you for everything when it wasn't your fault that she cheated. You would have been a great father."

Puck cocked his head slightly.

"Kurt, if anyone should be apologizing . . . it's me. I've been the world's biggest moron. Idiot. For everything that I've done to you. I've been trying, and I know it doesn't mean anything, but you really are a cool guy."

Kurt offers him a weak smile.

"I'm sorry I ran out on your performance. You have a really great voice." Kurt complimented.

Puck shrugs. "Thanks, but I'm nowhere near as great as you. No one is."

Kurt's smile gets slightly wider. "That means a lot. Especially coming from an ex-neandrathal."

Puck chuckles. "I guess that is an improvement of sorts."

"Of sorts." Kurt agrees.

Puck stares out into the field of empty chairs before turning back to Kurt. Kurt is staring at the stage in front of them.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah." His voice came out soft.

"Can I . . . can I give you a hug?" Puck asks quietly, knowing what the answer was going to be.

Kurt turns to face him, his lip quivering.

"I'd like that."

_Really?_

Kurt quickly fell into Puck's arms. Puck held him closer as the sobs broke out.

"Shh. It's okay. I'm here for you."

_And I'm actually being genuine._

He opens his legs so Kurt is more comfortable as he soaks Puck's shirt. He gently runs his hand through Kurt's hair, consoling him.

_After all the crap I put him through, he trusts me. He's so vulnerable and he trusts me. I never would have saw this coming._

Kurt slowly looks up at Puck as his sobbing subsides.

"Your song . . . it brings up a memory. A very old . . . memory . . ."Kurt trails away as he sits up.

He turns around to face Puck, still sitting between the muscular boys legs.

"You don't have to tell me . . . if you don't want to." Puck says slowly.

Kurt wipes the tears from his face and gives Puck a nod of determination.

"No. I will. You deserve it."


	2. Chapter 2

**_10 Years Ago_ **

* * *

A 7 year-old Kurt sits up in his bed. He quickly wipes away his tears.

He looks to the thin strip of light coming through his cracked door.

"Mommy."

Kurt slowly pushes his blankets away and slips his feet over the edge of the bed.

A shadow quickly diminished the light before the door was flung open and the light was flicked on.

Kurt smiled up at his mother as she went to him and sat on the bed. She wrapped her arms around him.

"What's wrong baby?" She asks as she rocks him.

Kurt hiccups. "I had a bad dream."

"Shh. It's okay. Do you want to tell me about it?" She asks softly.

Kurt nods.

"There was a monster . . ."

"What kind of monster baby?" She asks as she moves Kurt onto her lap.

"An ugly one. And it had terrible fashion sense too." Kurt told her as he wiped his face again.

His mother chuckled. "Really? What did he do?"

Kurt buried himself in her arms. "Oh mommy it was terrible. He destroyed all of the new Marc Jacobs collection.

His mother laughed as she stood up and held him in her arms.

"I have no idea why I taught my seven year old son about designer clothes." She tells him.

Kurt shrugs. "Technically, you taught your seven year old about the very essance of life and he's just getting better."

She smiles at him.

"Well tell you what. Why don't I make you a glass of warm milk and then we go sit in front of the fire place?" She suggest.

Kurt's grin stretches across his face. "Let's go."

She continues to chuckle as she leads him out of the room and down the staircase.

She carefully places him on the love seat before going to the kitchen.

Kurt wanders over to the log pile and picks a few up. His chest swells with pride as he deposits them into the cackling fire. A light, dim glow fills the room.

Kurt sits down in front of the fireplace and holds his hands up to it.

_Burn baby burn, disco inferno_

_Burn baby burn, burn that mama down_

_Burn baby burn, disco inferno_

_Burn baby burn, burn that mama down_

_Burnin'_

Kurt held that last note as his mother applauded.

Kurt turns to face his mom with a smile.

"How'd I do mommy?" Kurt asks with a grin.

"You were perfect." She places his glass of milk down on the floor beside Kurt before taking a seat next to him. "Just you wait. Once you finish school, you're name will be on lights. People from all around the world will come to hear your beautiful, pure voice." She runs her hand through his brown hair. He flips it back into place while his mother laughs. "That's going to be your signature look."

"You think so?" Kurt asks hesitantly.

She pulls him close to her side and kisses his head. "I know so. You're special."

Kurt relaxes into her hold. "Where's daddy, mommy?"

"He got an emergency towing emergency. He should be home within the hour. By which time you will be back in bed." She adds with authority.

Kurt outs on his puppy-dog face. "Please mommy. I want to say goodnight to daddy."

"You already did that two hours ago." She argues with a smile.

"But mommy-"

"No 'but mommy'ing me. It's already past eleven. Way past your bedtime." She leans down and hugs him. "You can finish your milk and you'll go to bed. I'll wake your daddy early tomorrow so he can tell you goodbye before school."

Kurt begins to sulk.

"I don't want to go to school. The bullies are mean to me." He sulks.

She gently places her hands on either side of her head and makes him look up at her. "You're better than them. Don't ever forget that. Keep your head held high."

Kurt sighs in defeat. "Fine mommy. But I'm tired of my coats getting dirty."

"Have you tried asking them to leave you alone?" His mother suggest.

Kurt crinkles his nose. "Slow your five-dollar manicure down. I'll just start with the coat. They should at least allow that."

His mother laughs at her son. "That sounds good."

Kurt still sulks at the thought of the bullies.

"Hey. Want to sing a song before bed?" His mother asks.

Kurt looks up happily. "Please."

She chuckles before standing up. Kurt takes a quick sip of milk before following her.

She led him to the old stereo system. She picks one out and pops it in.

She holds her hand out to Kurt. "Kurt, may I have this dance?"

Kurt chuckles as he takes her hand. "It'd be a honor."

His mother swings him around and grasps his other hand.

His mother took over the first part.

_Well I heard there was a secret chord_

_that David played and it pleased the Lord_

_But you don't really care for music, do you?_

Kurt smiles wide at his mother's beautiful voice. but readily takes over.

_Well it goes like this:_

_The fourth, the fifth,_

_The minor fall and the major lift_

_The baffled king composing Hallelujah_

His mother holds him close as they sway back and forth, singing together.

_Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah..._

They smile at each other before they hear a sound of breaking glass.

_Your faith was strong but you needed proof_

His mother sets him down carefully as she approaches the doorway.

_You saw her bathing on the roof_

_Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you_

His mother faces turns from grace to fear.

_She tied you to her kitchen chair_

She turns to Kurt and rushes at him.

_She broke your throne and she cut your hair_

"Go hide Kurt." She pleaded desperately as she tried to push him from the room.

_And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah_

He grabs onto his mother. "Mommy. What's going on?" He starts crying.

_Hallelujah,_

They hear the door slam open.

_hallelujah,_

His mother pushes him to the couch.

"Get behind. Go!" She pleads.

_hallelujah,_

Kurt crawls into the small place between the couch and the wall.

_hallelujah..._

His mother leans down and kisses him.

"Stay here. Stay quiet."

"Mommy." Kurt trembles.

"Please baby. Stay quiet."

_Baby I've been here before_

Kurt nods.

_I've seen this room and I've walked this floor (you know)_

_I used to live alone before I knew you_

His mother reluctantly backs away from her son and picks up a a metal poker from near the fire place.

_And I've seen your flag on the marble arch_

_and love is not a victory march_

_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

His mother shakes as two strange men walk into the room. They're dressed in black clothes. They stare down his mother.

_Hallelujah,_

"Just put down the poker lady. We don't want to hurt anybody." One of the masked men says.

_hallelujah,_

"Then leave." His mother stays strong. "Just go and leaves u-me alone."

_hallelujah,_

The man pulls out a gun. "Put down the poker and you don't get hurt."

_hallelujah..._

His mother's eyes widen at the sight of the gun. She risks a glance in the direction of her son before dropping the poker. "Please."

_There was a time when you let me know_

The men chuckle. The men nod at each other before one of them leads the room.

_What's really going on below_

_But now you never show that to me, do you?_

The other men steps towards his mother.

_But remember when I moved in you_

_And the holy dove was moving too_

_And every breath we drew was Hallelujah_

"We're terribly sorry about this. We thought the place was empty. No vehicles." They guy half-apologizes.

_Hallelujah,_

"My husband had an emergency. He'll be home soon." His mother says, standing her ground.

_hallelujah,_

"Shoot. Yo!" He yells. "We gotta go."

_hallelujah,_

The guy trugs back into the room with a back full of random objects.

_hallelujah..._

"What's going on?" He asked.

_Maybe there's a God above_

"Her husband will be back soon." He tells the other guy.

_all I've ever learned from love_

"Is she gonna tell anybody?" The guy asks as he points his gun in her direction.

_Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew you_

His mother shrinks back. "I won't."

_And it's not a cry that you hear at night_

The guy steps close. "You're right you won't."

_It's not somebody who's seen the light_

"Please." She mutters before a shot rings through the air.

_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

Kurt watches as his mother falls.

_Hallelujah,_

The other guy starts panicking. The guy with the gun ignores him and pulls him from the room.

_hallelujah,_

Kurt's mother falls back on the carpet.

_hallelujah,_

Her hand hits Kurt's glass of milk, spilling it.

_hallelujah..._

"MOMMY!"

_Hallelujah,_

Kurt crawls out of the small space.

_hallelujah,_

"MOMMY!"

_hallelujah,_

Kurt reaches his mothers side. He holds onto her, crying.

_hallelujah..._

Kurt lifts his hand, trembling with the flesh blood on his hand.

_Hallelujah,_

Kurt lifts up his mothers hand. He holds it close to his chest.

_hallelujah,_

He leans up and looks down at her.

_hallelujah_

He stares into the same blue-green eyes that he has.

_Hallelujah,_

"Mom."

_hallelujah_


	3. Chapter 3

Puck holds onto a sobbing Kurt.

"Shh." Puck struggles to console the smaller boy, not caring that he has his own tears falling down his face.

Puck shakes in Puck's hold.

"Shh Kurt." Puck bits his lip and tries to hold back the tears.

He gently lifts Kurt up so he's cradling him in his arms.

"I got you. it's okay Kurt. I got you." Puck whispers.

Kurt slowly looks up at Puck.

"I've never told anyone that. Only my dad and the police know." Kurt whispers.

"Then why did you tell me? Not that I didn't want you to, but . . . you know. We're not the best of friends." Puck adds hesitantly, afraid of Kurt getting the wrong idea.

Kurt shrugs slightly. "You came after me. You didn't give up on me. And you tried to be a friend." Kurt explains. "'Cedes would demand to know. Then yell at me for not telling her. Tina would give up after I told her no once."

Puck offers the boy a weak smile. "I'm glad that you told me. At least I know not to do Shrek songs anymore." He jokes, hoping Kurt wouldn't get mad.

Kurt actually smiles. "Just that song." He says quietly.

Puck squeezes him into another hug.

"You're really brave." Puck tells him.

Kurt snorts. "Seriously? I'm anything but brave."

Puck grabs Kurt's head between his hands. He catches the paler boys eyes. "You are brave. If I was there, I would have done something stupid to get myself killed to." Puck takes a deep breath and tries to hold back the upcoming tears. "You watched your mother . . . the woman that has always been there for you . . . she stood up to defend you. And her. That kind of bravery is rare and you . . . you had to watch her die. And to continue on, everyday, lying to everyone about her death, ignoring the fact that you've seen someone murdered in cold blood, that takes some serious balls. Some serious bravery."

Kurt hugs Puck closer.

Puck takes another breath before continuing. "Now I know that I'm not the best person to talk, and I'm sorry. For everything. I've drug you through hell and back and dropped you on every stone along the way." Puck chokes on a sob before continuing. "You've already had a terrible thing happen in your life and I had to come along and make it worse."

Kurt turns around and gets on his knees, facing Puck. He's suddenly a few inches taller than Puck.

Kurt wraps his arms around the muscular boy and holds him close.

"I forgive you. I forgive you Noah Puckerman." Kurt says as he runs his hands through the boys mohawk.

Puck slowly pulls back and looks up at Kurt. "I promise you. I promise you Kurt. That I will protect you. I'm not going to let anything else happen to you. Ever."

Kurt leans down and kisses Puck's forehead. "I don't need that."

"But-"

"All I need is a friend. Just be that. I don't need anymore violence in my life. And if you defend me, you'll get hurt. I don't want that." Kurt explains as he gently caresses the boys mohawk.

Puck slowly nods. "Fine. I'll be your friend, but I will defend you if I'm there when those idiots try something."

Kurt kisses Puck's forehead again. "Thank you."

Kurt sits back, still between Puck's legs.

Kurt lets our a sigh. "We need to get back to the choir room."

Puck cocks his head slightly to the side. "Do you just want to skip the rest of it?"

Kurt bites his lip, thinking, but then shakes his head. "No. They're probably going to come looking for us. Some to kill you, some save you."

Puck's eyebrows shoot up. "Save me?"

Kurt smiles as he stands up. "I've been told that the wrath of a Hummel is deadly."

Puck chuckles as he stands up next to the smaller boy. "Let's go back then." Puck holds out his hand.

Kurt stares at it.

Puck sighs as he reaches forward and takes the smaller boys hand in his own.

Kurt tries to pull his hand back, but Puck holds on. "What are you doing?"

"Listen Kurt, I know you're not used to people touching you, but I'm holding your hand because I think you need it right now. To relax. And since I can't take you home and hold you until you feel better, this is what you're getting." Puck says as he steps closer to Kurt. "There's a reason why you don't let people touch you. I'm just trying to help."

Kurt gulps before looking up to meet Puck's eyes. "Holding your hand is nothing like holding my mothers."

Puck offers him a smile as he pulls Kurt off the stage.

* * *

"Do you want me to hold your hand in there?" Puck asks as he and Kurt stare through the window in the door.

Kurt shakes his head. "No. Would you . . . can you hold my hand later?"

Puck smiles and lets go of Kurt's hand. He flings his arm over Kurt's shoulder. "Yeah."

Kurt reaches out and opens the door. He doesn't look up until Puck leads them into the room.

All eyes are on them.

Kurt ignores them as Puck leads them to a couple of empty chairs in the back row, away from everyone else. Puck doesn't take his arm off of Kurt as they sit down.

"Are you guys okay?" Mr. Shue asks.

Puck nods while Kurt answers. "I'm fine Mr. Shue."

Mercedes, who hasn't taken her eye off of him as well as everyone else, scoffs. "Don't lie to us Kurt. Just tell me what the Neandrathal did so I can cut him."

"And why is your arm around him Puck?" Finn practically spits out.

Kurt tenses up next to Puck.

"It's okay Kurt. To them, nothing has changed."

"What are you to whispering about?" Mercedes asks as she stands up.

Kurt leans up towards Puck. "Does the offer on ditching still stand?"

Puck nods and stands up, dragging Kurt with him. They ignore the erupting chaos of voices as they make their way towards the doors.

"KURT!" A bunch of voices yell.

Kurt turns around. "Just leave me alone with my friend in peace. Not every secret in this club has to be shared with the rest of you."

Kurt grabs Puck's hand and leads him out into the hall.

Puck squeezes his hand for support. "See. I told you that you were brave."

Kurt smiles as he leans into Puck's body, happy.

* * *

**3 Days Later**

* * *

"Mr. Shue. I'd like to redo my song." Puck volunteers as he stands up.

He gives Kurt's hand a light squeeze before letting go and standing in the middle of the room. Mr. Shue bows out and lets Puck have the floor.

"So as you all know, last Friday, I sang my song. I didn't get to finish it, but that's okay." He smiles at Kurt. "Because I got a new song. And I was actually able to negotiate with my sister as long as this song makes Kurt feel better, same results if I should win. So-" He picks up his guitar and slings it on. "Here is my song."

Kurt smiles at the opening notes

_(Puck)_

_You stare at your reflection in the mirror:_

" _Why are you doing this to yourself?"_  


_Losing your mind on a tiny error,_

_You nearly left the real you on the shelf._

_No, no, no, no, no..._

Puck holds the last note as he holds his hand out for Kurt. Kurt jumps out of his seat and takes the hand.

_(Puck)_

_Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars!_

_Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,_

_It's okay not to be okay._

Kurt smiles as he takes over.

_(Kurt)_

_Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart._

_Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,_

_Just be true to who you are!_

_(who you are)_

Puck sets his guitar on the stand. He faces Kurt as they battle the final words.

_(Puck)_

_Yes, no's, egos, fake shows, like WHOA!_

_(Kurt)_

_Just go, and leave you alone!_

_(Puck)_

_Real talk, real life, good love, goodnight,_

_(Kurt)_

_With a smile, that's your home!_

_(Puck)_

_That's your home,_

_(Kurt)_

_no..._

Puck steps back and lets Kurt finish the song.

_(Kurt)_

_No, no, no, no, no..._

_Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars!_

_Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,_

_(Puck)_

_It's okay not to be okay..._

_(Kurt)_

_Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart._

_Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,_

_Just be true to who you are!_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

Puck pulls Kurt into a hug.

Kurt laughs. "Thank you Noah."

"Noah?"

Puck sighs as they turn to face their audience, Puck's arm still wrapped around Kurt.

"What?"

"Why is he calling you Noah?" Quinn asked.

"And why are you guys still touching each other?" Finn asks, outraged.

Puck takes a step towards him, but Kurt holds him back.

"Noah and I have settled our differences. We're actually really good friends now." Kurt says.

"Hell naw!"

"Get away from him Puck."

Kurt steps in front of Puck.

"You guys talk about family. We should be accepting each other. Noah's been great to me. He's helped me a lot." He reaches back and pulls Puck close. "He's become my best friend. Guy best friend." He adds when Mercedes raises an eyebrow. "Can you guys just accept that fact that we're friends?"

"No. He used to bully you." Finn yells.

"So did you Finn. He's changed." Kurt explains.

"He's right dude. I apologized. So we hung out all weekend and here we are. If you don't like it, then please line up so I can deck your face in." Puck threatens.

Kurt smiles as he pulls Puck to his seat. They both glare at everyone until they look away and focus on Mr. Shue.

Puck pulls Kurt's chair up next to his. He flings his arm around Kurt's shoulder and hugs the smaller boy.

"That went well."

"I'm just glad they're not yelling more." Kurt adds.

Puck nods. "So can you tell my sister that you liked the song?"

Kurt chuckles. "Only if you give me one one of the weeks."

Puck growls. "Four days."

"Five."

"Three."

"What?" Kurt asks. "That's not fair."

Puck smirks. "Don't bargain with me then. Two days or none?"

Kurt's nose twitches. "Fine. Two days. But I get the weekend. So you'll suffer for two days straight while your sister and I talk about fashion." Kurt threatens.

"Uh-uh. I'm staying in my room. Video games with speakers on full blast." Puck states.

Kurt chuckles as he leans onto Puck. "Your mom already told me I get the video games this weekend."

"What?" Puck yells.

Everyone turns to face them.

Kurt only laughs. "I'm joking Noah. Now sit down."

Puck sits down and glares at Kurt. "You're evil."

Kurt smirks. "I try."

Puck gives in and smiles at his new friend.

* * *

"You're a really great friend Noah."

"Your not bad yourself."


End file.
